T-9000
The T-9000, known as Jacob in disguise, is a T-9000 Infiltrator, who was sent back in time by Skynet to kill Sarah Connor in 1984. However, a malfunction in the Time Displacement Machine instead sent the T-9000 to an alternate universe where Sarah Connor was the leader of the Resistance, as John Connor had never been born. The T-9000 is the primary antagonist in Terminator: Apocalypse. History Mission to kill Sarah Connor in 1984 In the year 2032, the Resistance was on the verge of winning the war. In a last ditch effort to prevent every Resistance victory in the present, Skynet activated its prototype T-9000 Infiltrator and sent it through the Time Displacement Machine with orders to kill John Connor's mother Sarah in 1984. Unexpectedly, the Time Displacement Machine malfunctioned, and instead sent the T-9000 to an alternate dimension. A New Mission in 2023 The T-9000 soon arrives at its destination, however, instead of Los Angeles as it was in the year 1984, the Terminator instead discovers it has arrived in New York City in the year 2023, in ruins after Judgement Day. Investigating the area, the T-9000 discovers the remains of destroyed T-600s and Aerostats, all presumably destroyed in battle against the Resistance. The Terminator is soon faced by a pair of Resistance soldiers, who assume the T-9000 to be a Human survivor, as the T-9000 is covered in real human tissue as to blend in with mankind to better accomplish its missions. Playing on their assumptions, the T-9000 tricks the soldiers into believing it is a man named Jacob who just barely escaped a Skynet patrol. The Resistance soldiers then take the T-9000 to their outpost to tend to his injuries. Once at the outpost, however, the T-9000 reveals its deception when it attacks the guards, killing them both in seconds. Acquiring a weapon from one of the soldiers, the T-9000 makes quick work of the remaining Resistance fighters before entering the outpost Command Center and hacking into the Resistance records. Searching through the files, the T-9000 confirms the presence of its target, Sarah Connor. Later, the T-9000 tracks down Sarah Connor to the subway, where she has gone underground in an attempt to escape from a pursuing T-1000 Infiltrator. It is at this point the T-9000 realizes that it was followed from 2029 by Resistance fighter Brian Phillips, who serves as Sarah's unofficial protector in addition to a reprogrammed T-800 Model 101 Terminator called Guardian. While the T-1000 pursues Sarah deeper into the subway, the T-9000 briefly clashes with Guardian. Due to its more advanced systems, the T-9000 overpowers Guardian and pins him against a wall with a metal pipe. At the same time, Brian gets a hold of a Barrett 50-cal Sniper Rifle, which he uses to incapacitate the T-9000. Sometime later, the T-9000 receives a transmission from the Skynet Central Core, which identifies it as a Terminator from another timeline. Skynet repairs the damage dealt to the T-9000 by Brian, and tasks it with a new mission: to eliminate not only Sarah, but also her lieutenants, combat instructor Kimberly Crawford and right-hand Tess Williams. Notes * The T-9000 proved to be much better than any of the previous Terminator units, as it was able to overpower the reprogrammed T-800 and even came much closer to killing Sarah Connor than any other Machine.